


31 Days of Smut

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Led Zeppelin, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Red Hood Jensen Ackles, Smut, Spitroasting, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: These are my drabbles for Kinktober 2018! Every chapter is an independent story with nothing to do with any other chapters... except for the fact that you might want to touch yourself after reading them. Enjoy!





	1. Taking It Deep

Prompt: deepthroating 

Pairing: Sam/Reader 

Words: 530

 

Sam had you exactly where he wanted you: legs dangling off the kitchen counter and his first two fingers pumping in and out of your engorged, stimulated pussy. Your arousal coated his fingers, making the motions fluid and the noises pornographic. 

 

“Oh god. For fuck’s sake, Sam,” you hissed as your walls started to clench around him. You shut your eyes and threw your head back to scream through the orgasm waving through your body. “Sam!” you kept shouting with every thrust his fingers made. He worked you through it until you let out a final groan of satisfaction, then tore you off the counter and pushed you to your knees. 

 

Eagerly unzipping his pants and setting his hardened cock free from the confines of his boxer briefs, you glanced up at him and saw lustful eyes and a devious smirk. You held his hips close to start a long lick all the way up his shaft, to which he shuddered in pleasure. 

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Sam muttered, his tonal clarity lost in the haze of passion. 

 

Wrapping your lips around his head, you hummed from deep in your throat at the praise and stroked his length with your hands. When Sam reacted by  clenching onto the counter, you took his whole cock in your mouth and hollowed your cheeks. One hand played with his balls while the other reached behind them to run your nail lightly across his perineum. 

 

Sam huffed several more expletives when you finally started bobbing up and down on him, squeezing the length that wouldn’t fit in your mouth. His hands dug into your hair from above and he began shallow thrusts, guiding his cock deeper and deeper. 

 

Finally, you raised your soft palate and grabbed onto his hips again, urging him to fill you even more. Brushing your nose against his pelvis, you took him to the hilt and your throat started closing in around him. Sam groaned at the tightness and relentlessly fucked your face as you deepthroated him, tears streaming down your face and your gag reflex forcing you to swallow around his long, thick cock. 

 

Sliding off of him, you gasped in a long breath before Sam took your head in his hand and guided his red, leaking member to your mouth once again. Taking him in with one swift glide, you swallowed around his tip and gently squeezed his balls. As he buried himself as far in as he could, he let out a final primal moan and came down your throat. 

 

You swallowed as much as you could, but some of it trickled down your chin as he held you still until his orgasm melted into heavy breathing and fingers tangled in your hair. After pulling out of your mouth, Sam lifted you to your feet and thumbed the spend trailing out of your mouth upwards, to which you took in his thumb and sucked until every drop of his come was swallowed. 

 

“You take my cock so well, Y/N,” Sam whispered appreciatively. “I’d like to see how that pussy takes it.”

 

You licked your lips and offered him a daring glare. 

 

“Let me show you.”


	2. Wanton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant has a reputation for leaving girls begging for more, but what happens when the tables turn?

Fandom: Led Zeppelin RPF

Words: 665

Kink: begging

 

When it’s came to girls he took back to his room, Robert usually took charge. He would feel out the pace, make the first move, and be the one in charge of both people’s pleasures. Being who he was, he had a reputation to uphold, so he pulled out all the good tricks with girls he suspected had more experience. 

 

This woman was different. 

 

Over and over, she found new ways to drive him mad, all without letting him finish. She grinned and pulled away just when his breath shallowed and thrusting became erratic, and once again he huffed in aggravation. 

 

“Babe, come back!” he whimpered, grasping for her thighs. 

 

She sat up and gently pushed Robert onto his back. “Say the magic word,” she hummed into his ear. 

 

“Please,” he shuddered as she stroked his hardened dick before guiding herself onto him. 

 

“We’ll see,” she cooed, beginning her long, languid bobs up and down on his length, her pussy swallowing him with slick sounds. 

 

Already red and angry, his cock throbbed with want at very dip, and he found himself thrusting into her from on his back. He gripped her ass and guided her as she rode him, guttural moans escaping his lips when she rolled her hips in circles against his pelvis to rub her clit. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes shut, so close he could taste it, and she slipped off. 

 

“No!” he clamored, reaching down to touch himself. He needed release like he needed air. Her teasing was infuriating but in a sick, twisted way, he loved it. 

 

She swatted his hand away. “Tsk tsk, Robert. You know what you have to say.”

 

“Please, oh god,” he wailed, climbing down to his hands and knees. “Baby please, I’m begging you. I need to come.”

 

The woman taking him completely apart smirked and guided his bowed head to her wet entrance, to which he responded by licking between her labia and stopping right below her clit, burying his nose in her arousal and holding her still as she let out a hungry groan. 

 

“Fuck, baby, just like that,” she whispered, her pussy pulsing with arousal. Already close, she rocked her face against him, knocking her clit against his waiting mouth until her orgasm pulsated through her. Fingers tangled into his hair as she screamed through her release, not letting up until she had stilled. 

 

Victorious and wanton, the golden god pulled his tongue from her entrance and raised himself to her level, silently waiting for permission. Breathing heavily, she nodded an enthusiastic “yes” and Robert flung himself onto her, sending her onto her back. 

 

“You enjoy doing that to me, huh baby?” he taunted as he spread her legs wide and aligned his leaking cock with her dripping, engorged pussy. “You like making me beg?”

 

She gasped at the sudden fullness as he pushed himself to the hilt in one swift motion. “Yes,” she said, finally submitting under his touch. “Christ, Robert. Love your cock inside of me.”

 

Encouraged by the way her voice trembled under him, he began the vigorous task of fucking her into next week. His thrusts were aggressive, burying himself as far in as he’d go each time, no end in mind but his own after being denied it for so long. The way her pussy squeezed him was intoxicating, like she wanted to juice his cock for all it was worth. 

 

“Yes, baby yes,” she continued, eyes flitting shut in estacy. “You fuck me so good.”

 

The coil built up within him snapped, and he painted her walls with his come, her name repeating on his lips like a mantra. Collapsing on top of her, Robert breathed a final sigh of satisfaction and rested his head between her breasts. 

 

“You should come back,” he suggested between breaths, “after tomorrow night’s set.”

 

She waited for him to raise his head to respond, a devious smile creeping across her face again. 

 

“Say the magic word, Robert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love Led Zeppelin RPF, read Killing Floor, further down on my list of works! It’s actually a Supernatural reader insert but it’s my self-indulgent brain child and I’d be delighted if you liked it as well.


	3. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot to be seen for miles, guys.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Dean x reader  
Kink: Sensory Deprivation

“Color?”

“Oh hell, green. So freakin’ green,” Dean said, the blindfold freshly wrapped around his face. He was lying on the bed, now totally unaware of where you were or what you’d touch next. Although he had been accepting when you brought it up a few days ago, he was ecstatic now that it was actually happening.

“Oh and Dean,” you instructed, dragging a lazy finger across his jaw. “Don’t say a word. Unless you need me to stop.”

He nodded and tried not to smile at the total deprivation of sight. And now you weren’t letting him talk. His dick was springing to life untouched. My god, the man was such a sub it was ridiculous.

“Okay, stay still now,” you said gently as you poured warm massage oil into your palms and slicked your fingers up before running them down his chest and stomach. Dean shut his mouth against a loud groan, his jaw clenching and fists grabbing the bed sheets. Splaying your hands across his chest, you leaned in to surprise him with a kiss, which he returned feverishly.

Pressing a cold water bottle to his shoulder, you watched in fascination as he leaned into the touch. You repeated the motion on the other side and used his body to warm your fingers back up, running them along his sides while he hummed a chuckle.

Taking his lip into your mouth, you sucked lightly and watched Dean shudder underneath you. You kissed him with fervor, letting him lick into your mouth and hold your head steady. Slightly sloppy from the inability to see what exactly he was doing, he delved deeper and deeper into your mouth, desperate for contact and taking everything you’d give him.

Breaking away suddenly, you glanced down to see his erection leaking precome. Dean bucked into nothing and reached for himself, to which you caught his hand and laid it back at his side.

“Don’t touch your cock,” you told him. “That’s my job.”

Letting out a small whimper, blindfolded Dean slumped back onto his pillow and accepted his fate. When you took him by surprise and nipped at his neck and shoulder, he let out a shout before getting himself under control and biting his lip. You sucked a mark under his jaw, then moved lower to tease his nipples, to which he writhed in delight and tangled his fingers in your hair. Dropping between his legs, you kissed a trail around his cock and ended it with your hands around his shaft, giving him a long-anticipated pump.

You tore off the blindfold. “You’re free now, babe,” you said as he groaned in gratitude and looked at you with a primal hunger in his eyes.

Like a cat pouncing its prey, Dean threw you onto your back and tested your entrance with a finger. Finding you wet as could be, he smiled darkly and guided his aching cock to your ready pussy. Watching you take him inch by inch made him grumble several incoherent expletives until he was fully seated in you.

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed, beginning to rock in and out of you. “You’re really something, sweetheart, you know that?”

He lifted your legs over his shoulders, making the angle perfect for hitting your most sensitive spot inside. Within minutes you came screaming his name, and he followed not far behind, not stopping the thrusts until he was completely spent. Tangled in each other’s arms, you drifted off to sleep with a blindfold tossed by the bedside. You were definitely doing that again, but he was going to do the teasing next time.


	4. Destiel Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Dean, and Cas agree to have a little bit of fun while away on a hunt.

Fandom: Supernatural 

Pairing: Dean/Cas/Reader

Prompt: Spit-roasting 

 

You had always wondered how these two were in bed. A touch here, a glance there, and all-around sexual tension between Cas and Dean piqued your interest in a way no other couple had. Dean seemed so in control on hunts, but here, behind closed doors, he was on his back most of the time, taking what you and Cas gave him. Of course, Castiel always had that underlying dominance about him, and it really came out between the sheets. 

 

The hunt had gone extraordinarily badly, up until you suggested blowing off some steam between the three of you, which topic came up right after breaking up a vamp orgie that ended with heads rolling. Unfortunately, the interruption kinda pissed off the rest of the nest, and you three had to lay low until they calmed down enough to run a safe extermination. For now, though, you had two amazing men to keeping company. 

 

Sitting on Dean’s face was a dream come true. The way he held your ass as he dipped his tongue into your pussy and glided it across your clit had you shivering with arousal. As you dipped your body down in thrusts against his nose, Cas was splitting Dean wide open with his cock, urged on by the muffled moans coming from the man underneath you. 

 

“Fuck me with your fingers, Dean!” you shouted, wound up tighter and tighter, needing release. 

 

Complying, Dean jammed two fingers into your ready entrance and grazed your inner thighs with his teeth, his scruff from a two day no-shave spree burning you. He worked his fingers as far as they would go, curling them up at the end and eliciting screams from you every time he hit your g-spot. 

 

“Fuck, Dean,” you whimpered. 

 

Prying open your folds with his spare index and middle fingers, he put your clit in his mouth and sucked. Feeling your orgasm rumble through your body, you clenched your eyes shut and closed your legs around his head as you involuntarily rocked back and forth. After you came, you realized you had been making quite a bit of noise, and glanced down at Dean, who was grinning ear to ear. 

 

Climbing off, you took a moment to watch Cas fuck him and the sight made you horny all over again, and you couldn’t wait for Dean to bury himself inside you. It helped that Dean was into guys and girls, and you liked men. Cas preferred men but enjoyed a blowjob no matter who it came from. He enthusiastically agreed to share his boyfriend, so you three decided beforehand on something that benefited everyone. 

 

“Ready for the other thing we talked about?” you asked Cas, too giddy to hide the excitement.

 

“Yes,” he responded, sliding out of Dean’s ass and staying on his knees. His cock was hard and red, and you couldn’t wait to get it into your mouth. 

 

“I am going to love watching this,” Dean observed. “I never get to see the big picture when you’re fucking my mouth, Cas. I want to see every expression you make.”

 

Coming up behind you, Dean guided his cock into you and let out a long, low groan. Feeling him inside you sparked the desire building in you, and you took Cas into your hands before teasing his tip with your tongue. He moaned in response, and you answered by taking in his entire length. 

 

“You feel amazing, sweetheart,” Dean praised you with a playful tap on your ass. He started a steady rhythm, all the white watching you take Cas apart with your mouth. 

 

You paused to suck on the small patch of skin under his head, and he groaned with pleasure, grabbing onto your hair. Taking him in your mouth again, you swirled your tongue around his shaft before burying him as far in as you could handle. Behind you, Dean continued thrusting into you, his balls slapping you on every pass. 

 

“Dean, she’s… she’s…”

 

“I know, she’s amazing,” Dean agreed. “Cas has trouble with words sometimes when he’s having a good time.”

 

Cas’ face twisted with pleasure as he began bucking lightly into your mouth. Dean’s lunges grew longer and more desperate, clearly enjoying the view he had of your ass and his angel. 

 

You popped off Cas’ cock with an idea. “Dean, lay down. I wanna ride you.”

 

“You got it, sweetheart,” he agreed. Once on his back again, Cas hovered over his face and you lowered yourself onto Dean’s cock, leaning down to give Cas head once again. 

 

Dean held Cas’ hips, his balls and ass dangerously close to his mouth. 

 

“Babe, you want me to eat you out?”

 

Cas was breathing heavily with you bobbing up and down on his cock. “Yes,” he consented, and Dean pulled him down to tease his hole with his tongue. 

 

Every time you shoved yourself down onto Dean’s cock, your clit rubbed against his pelvis, and you felt your orgasm building. Cas shouted something incomprehensible and tugged at your hair as he spilled inside your mouth, Dean right below him thrusting his tongue into Cas’ hole. You came with a gasp, speeding up your rhythm to keep up with the pulses surging through your body. 

 

You slid Cas out of your mouth, come trickling out of the corners and tears streaming down your face. Once Cas backed away, Dean jumped up and slammed you onto your back. 

 

“This okay?” he asked, to which you nodded. 

 

“Cas, wanna watch?” Dean asked Cas. 

 

“More than anything,” came the low, rumbling reply. 

 

Wasting no time, Dean rammed into you with no mercy, lifting your legs above his shoulders and not letting up until you were screaming his name. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night. With one last deep thrust, Dean’s come shot inside you, his motions becoming more and more shallow until his head dropped onto your chest. 

 

“I enjoyed watching that very much,” Cas said with a smirk, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was ready for more.

 

Thoroughly relaxed and mind off your troubling hunt, the three of you shared a king sized bed at the motel that night. And yes, you guys got the rest of the vampire nest. Although you stayed quiet about it around Sam, you weren’t ashamed that you loved both of these men like you loved Dean and Cas. And they would remind you time and again that they loved you, too. 


	5. Red Hood Jensen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've forsaken Kinktober. I'm going to do them out of order, whenever the feeling strikes. This is one of those times.
> 
> Jensen Ackles is Red Hood this Halloween, and I'm feeling... a certain way about this. I might've already gotten off twice since seeing him like that, hot damn *_* #TooMuchInformation?? And the photos have only been out a couple of hours. I need help...
> 
> This is for the LEATHER prompt. Jesus, this man is yummy. Enjoy!

 

“See something you like, kitten?” Jensen said as he took off his hood. Your attention had been fixed on his shiny red mask, which he tore away to give you full view of his face, minus the sexy red frames around his eyes. Green eyes peeped through smoky black and glinted at the way you stood breathless, taking him all in. He smirked when he saw your eyes trailing downwards over his whole costume.

 

The leather. The boots. His hair. It was all just too much. Desire pooled in your panties as you imagined those gloved hands gripping onto your thighs while you rode him.

 

 

 

Sensing your carnal hunger, he suggested taking this someplace else, but screw that. The short walk from your place to his included the wooded area and abandoned railroad track you were traversing at this very moment, and it seemed secluded enough. Reaching beneath his brown jacket, you pulled him towards you and smashed your mouths together.

 

Your own outfit was understated but got the point across. Never one to go all-out for Halloween, you sported a short black dress and headband with pointy ears. You preferred to do most of your dressing up behind locked doors, but today, Jensen had turned the tables, and it was all over for you.

 

Your tongues found each other while the heat grew between you. His hands were in your hair, the buttons from his gloves tangled and pulling painfully, but you kind of liked it. You pressed yourself against him, feeling the rise and fall of his toned chest beneath layers of Red Hood costume. You broke the kiss only to give him a smug grin and sink to your knees.

 

Not bothering with the belt buckle, you made quick work of his zipper and teased his tip with your tongue. He huffed and shifted his footing. Right there on the train tracks, you took in his full length and sucked like you were starving for him. His hand held your head steady as he pushed his cock deeper into your mouth. Your throat began to close around him, spit dripping out and tears falling down your cheeks.

 

Your panties were completely soaked by the time he pulled you off. You weren’t sure of how much time had passed, but you jumped back up only to urge him back down.

 

“On the tracks,” you directed.

 

Eyes wide, he complied, legs propped on one side and back against the other. Standing over him so he’d get a view, you slipped your panties, now heavy with your arousal, down your legs and around his neck.

 

“Maybe this will teach you what happens when you go around looking so fucking hot,” you muttered while lowering yourself onto him. His tip hit your pelvic wall and you groaned in pleasure, bottoming out in a smooth, lazy motion. You looked down at the man below. He was absolutely wrecked.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed as your pussy squeezed his cock so fully and so tight. “Darlin’ you feel so good.”

 

Your body was aching to feel movement, so you bobbed up and down on his cock in fluid motions, swirling your hips in a circle every few seconds to make sure you felt him everywhere. Adjusting your angle, you groaned as his cock brushed your g-spot, and you reached into your dress to pinch your nipple in desperation.

 

Jensen was thoroughly enjoying the show, but tugged your neckline down to expose your breasts and clamped your nipples in between his own fingers. You sighed at the sensation and rode him harder, faster, needier, until your pussy throbbed with the need for release.

 

Reaching down, you pulled up your dress to expose your clit, which you rubbed while he laid back and watched. He began groaning as he felt his cock twitching inside of you.

 

“Come with me,” he said. “Come with me right… now.”

 

As he squeezed your breasts and met your movements with thrusts of his own, both of you peaked with loud moans and each other’s names on your lips. Your orgasm pulsated through you, clenching down on his cock and milking it. His seed coated your walls greedily, and he never stopped moving until every drop of him was spent.

 

In the distance, a very faint train whistle could be heard. Jensen felt the weak vibrations of the oncoming train and helped you slip off of him so he could get up. After putting a safe distance between you two and the tracks, Jensen zipped himself back up.

 

As the train tore by, you began looking for your panties. “Didn’t I put them around your neck?” you asked.

 

Jensen grinned sheepishly and looked towards the tracks. “I think I might have lost them after we uh…”

 

You rolled your eyes, but a mischievous smile tugged at your cheeks. “Well then, I guess we’re going to your party with no panties on.”

 

“Good,” he said, putting his mask and hood back on. “Less work for me later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some love in those comments!


End file.
